robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The creepy secret of roblox part 2
Story made by Bizbiz3000 (my roblox username) read part 1 A few years later, after the horror experience. I'm on my brand new computer, thinking nothing can go wrong since after getting this computer I learned that roblox shut down their game for good but I was wrong to think it was over...I was playing fortnite on my computer when all of a sudden the screen turned red and the computer was making a distorted screeching noise, my skull trooper avatar getting more distorted and weird while the screeching got louder static started to cover the screen. Then it stopped... I was on the desktop, it was empty. All of my icons gone... but then out of nowhere a game appeared on my desktop "ROBLOX" was in all caps and the logo was black with red stains on it."NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" I thought to myself as I tried to delete it but every time I clicked uninstall a distorted voice said "Don't leave us,why do you want to get rid of us?". Out of nowhere, roblox opened, not wanting to throw out my somewhat new computer (since it was expensive). I tried everything to close it. I even tried to shut down my computer, nothing worked. Then the tab loaded, the games page was black and red. The page was glitched and distorted as well. There was only one game on the page, the title was "why did you leave me?". Then the pop up with builder man I've seen years ago was on my screen again but the builder man was laying there, dead! His eyes were black with blood poring from them. There was no link just text in red saying "he is waiting for you join the game". I had no choice but join the game. I loaded inside a room there were dead roblox avatars laying on the floor and there was blood everywhere and there was writing on the walls in red text it said "is this what you wanted?". I walked near a dead avatar and the avatar was named "hwyatt123". I saw the same username in the player list with the other dead avatars being the other players. Some how the game knew what I was thinking, red text appeared on my screen and it said "you'll be with them soon". Then I got teleported to another part of the game. Roblox was there in the corner curled up...covered in blood and red text was on the walls, this time covered in blood it said in bold letters "YOU MADE A MISTAKE, NOW YOU PAY". I didn't know what he meant but I was too scared to ask. Then my camera faced my roblox avatar from years ago but it was different, the crown on my roblox avatar was black and my character had red eyes and was frowning then roblox teleported behind it and cut off it's head with a butcher knife. Then the screen turned completely black! Roblox appeared on the screen "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WHY DO I DESERVE THIS??!" I yelled at my monitor. Roblox started speaking in a deep voice "do you know what pain us roblox avatars go through when you abandon your account or when we get deleted?" I stared at him not saying anything "ANSWER ME" roblox yells in a deeper more distorted voice. I was so scared that all I said was "w-what?". Roblox replies saying "when roblox avatars get deleted or abandoned they are dead but alive at the same time". Getting what he meant from when he said I made a mistake, I said "What did I have to do with it?" a long silence fills the room, roblox finally replies in a even more distorted voice saying "Remember you're old account?" the game freezes i'm teleported to another game called "dead memories". When the game loads my character starts walking by itself in this dark narrow hallway, pictures appear on the walls. My very first roblox account . At first the pictures were nice and brought back some old memories but the nostalgic feeling didn't last long. The next picture was my first account crying in a corner of a room and the room was filled with other avatars. The same avatars I saw dead. The room was lit with a light ball hanging from the ceiling. This must have been the place abandoned accounts go. The slide show ends and then my character dies and resets in the woods. Roblox yells from deep in the woods with a blood curling voice "THIS IS THE ULTIMATE PUNISHMENT!!". (part 3 coming soon)